Yuki's New Life
by PockyPandaChan
Summary: Yuki has started Junior High School, and moved into the dorms. But, she quickly finds out that living as a human full-time is harder than she thought. She didn't want to feel like a child anymore, but she also was torn- Could she really grow up to be a human, or was the call of the wild too strong to ignore?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/M: Hey minna! So, I recently watched Wolf Children, and I absolutely adored it! Yuki is my favorite character, and since  
I really did not like the way the movie ended, I decided to write this. Please review, it would mean the world to me!_**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Children nor any of it's characters._**

**_"Maybe you'll laugh when I tell you, or write it off as a fairy tale. But it happened, and it was real."_**

It was my first year of junior high school. The summer months before, mom spent the days reminiscing of the past twelve years, and how she had raised my brother Ame and I, her wolf children. She told the story with a smile on her face, so I knew she would be okay with me gone to live at the dorms. Mom dropped me off in front of the girl's dormitories and hugged me tightly. "If you ever need me, Yuki, I'm only a phone call away." She whispered in my ear. I simply nodded and hugged her back just as tightly before climbing out of the red jeep; my duffel bag in hand. I waved to her as she drove away before pulling a slip of paper from the pocket in my blue dress. Throwing my duffel over one shoulder, I read the paper as I walked. Dorm 1A, it said, and I looked at at the tall buildings in front of me before steering left, towards Dormitory 1. Once inside, I walked down the long hallway, smiling at some of the girls I recognized from Elementary school. My room was the last one on the right, and I pushed the wooden door open before stepping inside.

There were two beds in the room, and a girl was currently sitting on one, looking out the window. I knew who she was just by the black braided pigtails, and greeted her. "Hey, Shino!" Shino turned to look at me in surprise, and I soon realized why. Tears had made trails down her cheeks, and she quickly moved to wipe them away, sniffling as she replied. "Oh, Hello Yuki. I wasn't expecting anybody to come in for awhile." I frowned and set my duffel bag down on the empty bed before walking to where she was. "What's wrong?" I asked my best friend since first grade, sitting down on the edge of her bed as I do so. She shook her head and sniffled again. "I just... Miss my family already. What about you, don't you miss your mom and brother?" "Yes, I do miss them." I reply to her. It was true, I missed my mom already, but I had been missing Ame for months. I tried to visit him in the forest, and actually transformed into my wolf form to do so, but I couldn't find him. "But," I added to Shino. "We get to see our families during winter break."

That seemed to encourage her, for she gave me a smile and nodded. "You're right. I'm sure time will fly too!" She exclaimed, sounding more like her old self. I smiled in return and moved back to my bed to unpack. The room was pretty plain, but had a lot of open space, so I didn't mind. The shelves and desks were a plus, too. I unpacked what little personal belongings I had quickly, and when Shino asked if I wanted to explore the campus with her, I agreed.

So we left the Dormitories and walked around. The campus was so large, it amazed me that it was a junior school, and not a University. But, starting tomorrow, we would have teachers leading us around. We came across the cafeteria pretty quickly, and since both of our stomach's were growling; we decided to go eat dinner. One thing hadn't changed at all in the past twelve years, and that was my ravenous appetite. I could eat an entire meal, and still go back for seconds. My friends would always marvel at how I never seemed to gain a pound, no matter how much I ate.

The cafeteria was a large room filled with long, white tables and chairs. The fluorescent lights over-head flickered once as we made our way to the line of kids. The food was set up in a buffet style, though there were a few women standing behind the bar, watching to make sure none of us took more food than was allowed. I was grabbing my tray when I heard somebody shout my name. Thinking I imagined it, I furrowed my brows and began to move behind Shino, stacking my plate with rice and Takiyaki. I was grabbing a small carton of milk when I heard it again. "Yuki!" The voice shouted, and it was definitely a male. I turned my head to the left, the direction from which I heard the yell, and saw Souhei waving me over from where he was sitting at one of the long tables. I gestured to Shino with my head before walking towards him, my tray gripped firmly in my hands. Souhei and I met in third grade, and he was the first, and only, person whom I told my secret to. He had visited me a few times over the summer, but besides that we hadn't talked much. Not since that night at the school, when he told me he knew I was a wolf, and not to cry anymore. I gave him a small, awkward smile before sitting in the chair next to him, with Shino sitting across from him. "Hey, Souhei!" Shino greeted enthusiastically. He smiled and returned the hello before turning toward me. "Hey, Yuki. You like Takiyaki?" he questioned, his nose crinkling in obvious disdain.

"Souhei," I replied and looked over at him, nodding once. "I do. Don't you?" He shook his head. "Octopus balls? Ew, no way!" he said before beginning to shove rice into his mouth. I simply rolled my eyes at him and began eating as well. We ate in a comfortable silence, and once I had finished my meal and was sipping my milk, did Souhei look at me again. "Yuki, mind going on a walk with me?" he asked. I raised a brow at him over my milk carton, then glanced at Shino who shrugged. "Sure..." I replied slowly and set the empty cardboard carton down. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded and picked up his tray. We threw our trash away and stacked our trays before exiting the building.

For the first of September, it was chilly, and I shivered; drawing my arms around my chest as I walked beside Souhei. He had led me to the school's outdoor garden, which was deserted as the sun was beginning to set; and I wondered what he wanted to talk about. Finally he stopped and turned to face me, his brows pulled together with concern. "Did you ever find your brother?" He asked bluntly as he watched me. I stood, frozen in place as I looked at him. I had told him of my plans to search for Ame over the summer, but I didn't expect him to ask about it. Finally, I broke the gaze, looking down at my feet as I whisper. "No. I think he was hiding from me. I searched an entire day, but didn't find him." Souhei reached out as if to touch me, but thought better of it and dropped his hand back to his side. "Are you sure he was hiding? What if-"

"Don't!" I cut him off, looking up angrily. "Don't say it, Souhei. Nothing like that happened to Ame!"

"How can you be sure though?" He asked, and though I knew it was mere curiosity in his voice; the very question upset me. I clenched my hands at my sides and glared at him. "Because. My brother is stronger than that." I replied before turning and running away from him. He didn't follow me this time, not like he did in third grade when I lost control and scratched his ear. I run the entire way to the dormitories, and by the time I reach my room, I'm panting. Shino was laying in her bed, but sat up when I walked in; raising a brow at me. "You okay? What happened?" I shrug and force a smile as I kick my shoes off and climb into my bed. "Nothing. I just didn't want to get in trouble for breaking curfew, so I ran." I replied and turned off my lamp before crawling under my covers. "Good night, Shino." I said, muffled beneath the blankets, and her muffled reply. I waited until her breathing evened out, signaling she was asleep, to let the tears flow. Living here, in these dorms, away from the forest and my mom, was harder than I thought; and even though I decided I wanted to live as a human, there was a part of me that yearned for the feeling of wind hitting my face as I ran up the snowy mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/m: Hello minna! Here it is, chapter two of Yuki's New Life! I really appreciated the reviews I've  
gotten so far, in fact they helped inspire me to continue this, and their views matched my own.  
So, please review and follow! It means the word to me!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Children, nor it's characters._**

Classes started on Monday, and for that I was glad. When I was doing school work, when I focused on my studying; I didn't long so much for the forest. It was always there, though, in the back of my mind. And the only person I could confide in, talk to, was ignoring me. Souhei hadn't even looked my way since the day I yelled at him, and I just know he finally got fed up with my hot-temper.

Friday afternoon, I sat in front of my desk, a pencil in hand as I practiced my kanji. Shino had went to hang out with some of our friends, and knowing I was in 'a mood.' she didn't even ask me to join. I sighed softly as I struggled with a word and finally gave up. Throwing my pencil at the wooden desk, I stood suddenly and walked to the window, looking out. My blood felt like fire running through my veins, as the want to change became dominant. "Get it together, Yuki," I whispered to myself and pressed my forehead against the window pane. Brown hues studied the courtyard, with the groups of kids milling around. One group in particular caught my interest, and I stood up straighter to get a better look. There, sitting by a tree, was Shino. She was laughing and holding hands with... Souhei!

I felt as if my heart had sunk into my stomach, and tears of rejection and betrayal stung my eyes. For being only twelve, I had a wise spirit, and I knew what it meant, why Shino didn't ask me to join her, and why Souhei had been ignoring me. They both abandoned me, for each other. A growl ripped it's way out of my throat, and my eyes widened as I stepped back away from the window. The change was taking over me without my consent, and my only hope was to get away from everyone.

I turned on my heel and ran barefoot from my room, pushing people out of the way as I sprinted out of the dormitories and into the fresh late-summer air. My hands were already beginning to transform, and I ran in the opposite direction of the courtyard, towards the trees that were across the road from the campus. I heard a teacher yell my name as I stepped off of the school's perimeter and onto the sidewalk, but I ignored him and only sped up as I galloped across the road and into the forest.

I was completely transformed not long after I was hidden by the dense trees and foliage, but I didn't stop running. My paws felt like they were stepping on air as I trekked through the woodland, lost in a world of green. I barely paid attention to where I was going, and with the wind striking my face along with the blurred tears stinging my eyes, it was hard to see. I didn't notice that the ground sloped downwards dangerously, after a recent landslide, until it was too late. After that, everything happened so fast. I went tumbling down, yelping when my front left leg smacked against a rock, the bones snapping loudly. Black spots danced across my vision as I tried to curl into a ball.

I hit the bottom ravine with such impact, my breath was knocked from my lungs. Sometime during the fall, I had transformed back into my human form, but barely noticed. I laid there, bloody and half-naked, panting as I tried to move my left arm to no avail. The world seemed to be spinning overhead, although I was laying still, and the sun's light pulsed over me as I was fighting to stay conscious. It was as my eyes were closing did I see him standing over me. "Ame," I tried to say, but all that came out was a gurgled groan of pain. His wet snout pressed against my cheek, and his eyes were the last thing I seen before darkness crashed over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/m: Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, I have been SUPER busy lately! Anywho, Arigatou for the reviews thus far, and keep them coming! Enjoy Chapter three of Yuki's New Life!**

**Update: A special thanks to iAMwhatIamK for pointing out the messed up dialogue. It is fixed now, and hopefully stays so!**

It hurt. Oh God, it hurt. Pain seared from my wrist to my elbow, and I groaned. _"Yuki? Are you awake?"_  
His voice called out to me from the darkness, a voice that was unrecognizable yet familiar. How could that be? I opened my eyes slowly, they felt sticky as if my eyelids had been glued together, and was instantly blinded by the sun piercing through the trees above. Squinting, I turned my head to look at him. He was taller, his hair long and dirty, and his eyes- once carefree and innocent- hid a wisdom just beneath the surface. But he was still my brother. Tears sprang instantly to my eyes, and I shut them tightly as memories flashed before me. Ame, being picked on by the wild animals when we were children, and later by the older kids in school; before I stepped in to stop them. When had our paths become so different? I didn't know, I didn't know.

My eyes opened again, and the tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I reached over to grab his wrist. I just wanted to know he was real, and not a figment of my imagination. And he was, he was real.  
"_Ame,"_ I whispered hoarsely and tried to sit up. Pain shot up my arm again, and I winced. _"Just rest, Yuki._" He said, worry evident in his voice. "Your arm is broken."  
I simply nodded in return and laid back down, continuing to grip his wrist as sobs wracked my body. We stayed like this for a long time, until my tears finally dried up. He gently pulled away, and stood, turning his back to me as he started to walk. Panic shot through me as I watched him, my eyes wide. He couldn't possibly leave me here, injured, could he? Would he? I bit my lower lip before calling out his name, my voice wobbling. _"Ame! Ame, don't leave me here!"  
_Ame stopped and looked at me over his shoulder, the corner of his lip pulled upwards in what I thought was a smile. _"Don't worry, I will be back. I'm going to collect herbs for a medicine."_ And with that, he transformed, disappearing into the forest.

I fell asleep without realizing it, until the sound of rustling grass jerked me awake. I sat up instinctively, and instantly regretted it when my arm throbbed. Crying out in pain, I looked around the clearing with large, terrified eyes. When I saw the rabbit hop out from behind a bush, I sighed; a sigh that was part relief and part frustration. That was when something tapped me on the shoulder. I screamed, and heard a deep chuckle. Whipping my head to the side, my dark hair flying, I glared at him. _"__It's not funny, Ame! You scared the crap out of me!"_ I yelled, frowning. He looked at me contrite, and held a wooden cup out to me._ "Drink this, it will help with the pain."  
_ After I took the cup from him with my good hand, he turned around and began making a fire. I drank the bitter concoction quickly, my nose wrinkling in distaste, before contenting myself to to watching him. Ame had grown considerably in the past months, and he easily started a fire without any matches. There was some kind of meat skewered on sticks beside him, but before he began to cook them, he looked at me. _"Is the pain gone?"_ He asked, and when I nodded, he pulled off the dirty black shirt he was wearing and held it out to me. _"You can wear this,"_ He said. I took it from him with a grateful smile before slowly pulling it on, maneuvering it over my broken arm. The shirt was long, and it went down to my knees, but I didn't mind as all I had were underwear.  
Ame busied himself with cooking the meat, and I watched him silently. When finished, he handed me one of the sticks. I realized it was squirrel after taking a bite, then began scarfing it down like a ravenous wolf, which I guess I was. While we were eating, I caught my brother staring at me. _  
__"What is it?"_ I asked between bites, and he sighed. _"You could stay here, you know, in the forest. We could live here together, Yuki."  
_I lowered the stick, my mouth agape as I looked back at him. Quickly, I pressed my lips together in thought. I could see it, living in the woods for the rest of my life. Ame and I could form a pack, and I could be with him forever. We could run through the snow like we did as children. We could hunt together, and he could teach me all the things his Sensei taught him. But most importantly, we could protect each other- and I wouldn't have to worry that he was dead. Still, I found myself shaking my head. _"I-I can't Ame. I have a life, and school..."  
__"If your life and school is so great, why did you run away?" _He challenged, his eyes looking eerie behind the dancing flames. _"I can sense it in you, Yuki. The desire to be free and the call of the wild is strong, pumping through your veins. Why don't you embrace it?"  
__"Because I just can't, Ame!" _I screamed at him, my gaze locking with his, my eyes silently pleading with him to understand.  
He stood and threw wet leaves onto the fire, smothering the flames. His lips were straightened into a thin line and he looked away from me. _"Fine. You probably should get that arm in a cast anyways."_ He said, and I noticed his voice wasn't angry. No, he sounded tired. He sounded older. And he sounded sad. I wished I could just embrace him, comfort him, but I couldn't. So instead, I laid down in the grass, being careful of my arm, and closed my eyes. _"So, you'll take me back tomorrow, then?"  
__"Tomorrow," _he agreed and moved to lay on his back next to me. His hand found mine in the darkness, and our fingers intertwined.

We slept that way the entire night, our hands together like children in a dark, twisted fairy tale.


End file.
